The many rules and codes of my friends BTR
by ILOVEHULK
Summary: As it says Rules and codes from my narrator Lucy (not Lucy from BTR) as her the guys and the rest of their friends go though the crazyness of teenage life! Warning:maybe kogan, jarlos, and others oh and lots of fun! remember: review
1. Chapter 1

DON'T OWN EM'

Hey my name is Lucy (my friends call me Lu) and I am best friends with the BTR boys. You might know me from other post Ask away, where you ask us questions and we will answer any way this time it's a little different, me and my friends Katarina, Jade, Arron and my brother Ed are going to give you a bunch rules and codes of things to do and not do with all of us. With this Crazy bunch of teen's fun misunderstandings, craziness and happiness will all happen but in the end even though we are not all related in the end… family is all that matters.

So let's get started,

**RULE #1**

Silly string fights are officially banned! We don't play with the cans anymore (as far as Mama Knight knows)

BEST NIGHT EVER!

We only went over board a little, honestly only a little!

Don't give me that look!

Ok just because Carlos and me sprayed half the palm woods single handedly dose not mean we went over board!

Then Kendall and Ed came after us, and me Carlos and Logan ran into a tree.

We where in the hospital with concussions for three days.

I was wearing me glasses when we hit that tree, I still don't understand how there not broken.

I still don't under stand why we cant play with silly string.

Now we just wait until late and play it with night vision goggles.

The three of us still have phobias of trees.

Logan screamed and went into a fatal position.

HEHE… maybe it wasn't that funny.

**RULE #2**

DO NOT USE THE AIR VENTS TO SCARE PEOPLE!

(But it's so fun)

I think I'm the one doing most of the scaring.

I hide in the vents and when the time is right…HEHE… I attack!

I was so proud of myself when I made Jade pass out who fell on top of James and gave me just enough time to run.

They got back at me though.

I don't understand how putting on the wizard of Oz then dressing up as the characters and attacking me solves anything though.

**RULE #3**

Don't shove Jo out a window.

Wait…

Actually…

DO IT! DO IT NOW!

**RULE #4 **

James: spin the bottle

Me: NO!

James: spin the bottle

Me: NEVER AGAIN!

Enough said.

**CODE OF THE DAY:**

THE FOOD FIGHT CODE,

Thou who throw's the first peace of food will endure some kind of punishment from a designated captain.

Kendall's evil,

Just…

Kendall's evil.

**HEY GUYS, hope you liked the first set of rules and codes! Reviews are love, and remember to check out my other stories flame forever burning and ask away to make sense of my other characters.**

**ALSO, IMPORTANT: THE LUCY WHO NARRIRATES THE STORY IS NOT THE LUCY FROM BTR!**

**Thanks everyone and remember to review! **


	2. Chapter 2 Jedi signals and baseball

DON'T OWN EM'

**RULE #5**

All Logan's science experiments are now banned.

What didn't know that Carlos would eat that corn dog!

I have said too much already!

Forget what I said!

(Me making Jedi hand signals)

These are not the droids you're looking for!

**RULE #6**

Do not throw Carlo's corn dogs out the window!

I cannot stress this enough.

You do know he will retrieve them right?

I have never been so thankful for that helmet.

(In a situation like this there is one thing you need to remember…)

It wasn't you; even if it was you it wasn't you!

**RULE #7**

Never question the authority of the Hollywood Super Party Kings of Hollywood! He said Hollywood twice. You bet he did.

**RULE # 8**

Monkeys are now banned.

Jade knows a guy.

What we didn't know is that, that monkey knew how to use a razor.

Poor James.

**CODE OF THE DAY:**

THE BASEBALL CODE:

Baseball bats are aloud to be used as anything.

Even a weapon.

I am just starting to realize how violent we are.

**Hey guy's thanks for reading and reviewing! Special thanks to my first reviewer** **BigTimeRush-BTR! You rock! **

**Keep on keepen on guys!**


	3. C3 Snowboard trips and broken glasses

DON'T OWN EM'

**RULE #9**

No more snow boarding weekends-

That was when we all added 911 to our top contacts.

How did we know Ed would push Jade down that hill?

Or that Kat was allergic to pine trees.

Or that it would be below 20˚.

So basically it was an itchy, broken, freezing weekend.

**RULE #10**

NO ABSOLUTLY NO DRAWING ON PEOPLES FACES!

WHAT! Just because it said I LOVE LUCY on Logan's face dose NOT mean I wrote it!

It means he loves me!

And I love drawing on people's faces!

But…er…I mean… I didn't do it, YOU HAVE NO PROFF!

(Me running out of the room, flailing my arms and screaming)

**RULE #11**

No watching twilight movie marathons-

I just sit in the middle throwing popcorn at the screen and making fun of everyone!

**RULE # 12**

Stealing my glasses is not aloud-

…

I'm serious guys DON'T DO IT!

**CODE OF THE DAY:**

The FOOD CODE-

It's first come first serve guys.

Until your tackled to the ground, then it's fair game.

NO CARLOS DON'T…!

I take it back.

**Hey guy's thanks for reading and reviewing! **

**Keep on keepen on guys!**


End file.
